Nightmare
by tmarionlie
Summary: Sombong, keji, arogan. Hanya karena memiliki segalanya, Baekhyun tumbuh dengan kepribadian yang sangat buruk. Semua orang membenci Baekhyun. Akibat sebuah kecelakaan tak terduga, seluruh kekayaannya habis tanpa sisa. Di tengah keterpurukan, hanya Chanyeol yang mau menerima keberadaannya, pria 1% yang bahkan pernah dia lukai. [Chanbaek]


**NIGHTMARE**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Chanbaek**

**Genre : Hurt and Comfort / Romance**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Nightmare~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan muda, ini makan malam Anda" kata seorang pelayan sambil membungkuk hormat pada pria mungil berwajah imut itu.

Pria imut itu menatap piring makanan yang dipegang si pria tua dengan tatapan datar dan tanpa minat.

"Apa ini?"

"I-ini adalah _beef steak_, sesuai dengan pesanan Tuan tadi siang"

"Aku tak suka warna piringnya, ganti dengan warna lain" kata pria mungil itu dengan nada datar, lalu meneruskan membaca komiknya yang sempat tertunda barusan.

"Ta-tapi makanannya bagaimana Tuan?" tanya pelayan itu takut-takut.

Pria mungil itu mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam sebelum memutar leher dan menatap pelayan itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Jadi kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan ya? siapa namamu _Ahjussi?"_ tanyanya sarkastik, membuat pelayan yang berada didepannya langsung berkeringat dingin.

Baru saja pelayan itu hendak menyebutkan namanya, pria mungil itu sudah buru-buru melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ah, aku tak perlu tau namamu...kuberi waktu satu jam, kemasi barang-barangmu dan segera pergi dari rumahku. Aku tak butuh pelayan idiot seperti kau" katanya santai, lalu menjentikkan jarinya pada asisten pribadinya yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Tanpa perlu disuruh 2 kali, asisten pribadi pria mungil itu langsung berjalan sigap menuju si pria mungil dan memberikan sebuah dompet berukuran besar pada pria mungil tadi. Si mungil itu melirik sekilas pada pelayan di depannya, menunjukkan _smirk_ meremehkannya lalu mengambil segepok uang dari dalam dompet. Dilemparkannya uang-uang itu pada pelayan tua yang diusirnya tadi sampai uang itu berhamburan kemana-mana, sebagian bahkan masuk ke kolam renang dan berenang-renang disana, karena pria itu memang sedang duduk bersantai di tepi kolam renangnya sejak tadi sore.

Pelayan tua tadi hanya menunduk, mematung diam dan tak berniat beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Tangannya juga masih memegang _steak_ daging tadi dengan gemetaran.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? ambil uang itu dan segera pergi dari sini!" hardik pria mungil itu tanpa perasaan.

Pelayan itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah basah karena menangis.

"Tu-tuan muda, tolong jangan pecat saya...anak saya sakit...saya benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan ini" kata pelayan itu, memelas.

Pria mungil tadi hanya diam, berpura-pura tuli dan melanjutkan membaca komiknya dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun. Tapi pelayan tua itu tak

berhenti berusaha.

"Tu-tuan Baekhyun, saya mohon pada Anda, saya-"

"YA! berani sekali kau menyebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu itu!" hardik pria mungil tadi sambil membanting komiknya dengan kasar di meja yang ada dihadapannya, membuat Pelayan tadi terlonjak karena terkejut.

"Kim _Ahjussi_, suruh orang-orang kita mengusir orang ini dari sini sekarang juga! Dan jangan berikan sepeser uangpun pada orang tua idiot ini!" kata Baekhyun pada asisten pribadinya.

Pria setengah baya yang diperintah barusan langsung melaksanakan perintah pria mungil itu dengan patuh. Beberapa _bodyguard_ menyeret pria tua malang yang dibentak Baekhyun tadi menjauh dari sana, diikuti oleh tatapan serta seringai meremehkan dari pria kecil itu.

Baekhyun tertawa sekilas, lalu melepaskan _bathrobe_ yang membalut tubuhnya, melemparkannya secara asal hingga mendarat tepat di atas kepala salah satu bawahannya yang berdiri disekitar situ. Oh, kau tau? Baekhyun tak pernah perduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Kaki-kaki pendeknya menapak berganti-gantian menuju kolam renangnya, namun berhenti tepat beberapa meter saja dari tepian kolam renang itu. Bibir tipisnya mengeluarkan decakan ketika sepasang mata sipitnya melihat beberapa uang yang dilemparnya tadi berenang-renang bebas di permukaan air kolam yang bening. Emosinya yang buruk tiba-tiba saja naik. Pria mungil itu marah.

"Aishhhh, pelayan bodoh kalian semua! cepat kuras kolam ini dan bersihkan sampai bersih! Aku tak mau kuman-kuman yang berasal dari uang-uang itu mengotori kolamku, cepat!" perintahnya tegas pada beberapa pelayan pria ditempat itu.

"Ta-tapi Tuan, ini sudah jam 8 malam" kata seorang pelayan dengan takut.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam. Rahangnya mengeras, dan kepalanya berputar otomatis kearah suara kurang ajar dari bawahan yang berani membantah perintahnya barusan. Baekhyun berjalan kearah pelayan itu, lalu tanpa perasaan, tangannya melayang cepat, menampar pipi bagian kiri pria setengah baya yang membantahnya tadi dengan keras.

"Berani sekali kau membantahku pelayan bodoh! kau mau kuusir seperti orang tadi?"

Pelayan yang ditampar barusan menggeleng dengan cepat. Tentu saja dia tak mau mendapatkan nasib yang sama seperti pria tua tadi. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, lalu mengedarkan tatapannya kearah pelayan-pelayannya yang lain.

"Kalian semua, dengarkan aku! Aku adalah pemilik rumah ini, ucapanku adalah mutlak dan tak boleh dibantah oleh siapapun apalagi oleh pelayan rendah seperti kalian. Kalian mengerti?"

Para pelayan yang berada di tempat itu mengangguk cepat-cepat, membuat Baekhyun mendesah satu kali. Baekyun memakai kembali _bathrobe_ putihnya. Kakinya melangkah dengan santai, hendak memasuki rumahnya, sedangkan para pelayan yang mendapatkan tugas menguras kolam renang tadi langsung bergerak cepat menguras kolam renang itu. Sementara di ambang pintu menuju dalam rumah, Baekhyun berdiri sambil bersedekap. Matanya menatap lurus dengan sorotan tajam, memperhatikan para pelayan yang mulai turun satu-persatu masuk ke dalam kolam. Seringaian tipis menghiasi bibirnya, dan dia jilat bibir tipisnya itu satu kali, tergoda dengan isi kepalanya yang jahat, tapi menurutnya pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Kalian semua, keluar dari kolam itu!" perintahnya tiba-tiba.

Pelayan yang berada di dalam air saling menatap heran, tapi tanpa berkata apapun –_tentu saja karena takut salah bicara_- satu persatu dari pelayan itu keluar dari dalam air dan naik ketepian kolam.

"Kecuali kau, _Ahjussi!"_ kata Baekhyun pada pria yang ditamparnya tadi, sambil menyeringai jahat.

Pria itu membatu ditempatnya, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah mengepalkan genggamannya diatas bibirnya sendiri, menahan tawa.

"Kalian semua istirahatlah, biarkan dia menguras kolam itu sendirian...itu hukuman buatnya karena berani membantah seorang Byun Baekhyun!" kata Baekhyun pongah.

Semua orang langsung menurut dan pergi satu persatu dari tempat itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertawa tertahan, lalu berjalan pelan menghampiri pria yang masih berdiri menunduk didalam kolam renangnya. Dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik, Baekhyun mencengkram wajah pria itu, dan tawanya langsung pecah saat melihat pria itu menangis.

"Astaga! Kau menangis? haha...sulit dipercaya"

Baekhyun terus-menerus tertawa, merasa senang karena berhasil membuat pria itu menangis yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan.

Baekhyun berpura-pura memasang ekspresi kasihan pada pria itu, lalu berlagak menghapus air mata pria setengah baya yang sedang menunduk dalam itu.

"Sudahlah _Ahjussi_, jangan buang airmatamu ini, hmm? kata Baekhyun lembut, tapi sekejap saja, pria mungil itu sudah kembali tertawa geli.

"Tu-Tuan muda, maafkan saya..."

Tawa Baekhyun lenyap seketika.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu setelah kau membersihkan kolam ini. Anggap saja ini peringatan agar kau sadar siapa dirimu dirumah ini, oke? Nikmati malam panjangmu ya _Ahjussi_…haha" kata Baekhyun sambil melepaskan wajah pria itu dengan kasar, lalu beranjak pergi dari situ tanpa merasa berdosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Nightmare~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol Pov**

**.**

Byun Baekhyun. Siapa yang tak mengenal pria cantik itu. Wajahnya yang imut bak malaikat serta tubuhnya yang mungil sama sekali tak sinkron dengan sifatnya yang sangat buruk. Pria cantik berusia 18 tahun itu sangat arogan. Mungkin karena dia adalah putera tunggal dari orang terkaya nomor satu di negara ini. Sikapnya sangat keji, apalagi jika dia berurusan dengan orang-orang miskin yang selalu disebutnya dengan kalangan 1%, yaitu manusia-manusia rendahan dan parasit dunia –_menurut Baekhyun_- contohnya ya seperti aku. Aku hanya siswa beruntung yang bisa bersekolah disekolah elit ini karena beasiswa. _Well_…aku memang sedikit pintar.

Di sekolah, tak ada yang berani melawan perintahnya. Tentu saja karena sekolah ini adalah milik keluarganya. Selain itu dia dapat melakukan apapun pada orang-orang yang mengusiknya. Seisi sekolah membenci Baekhyun, kecuali aku.

_What?_

Haha...yeah...aku memang menyukai Baekhyun. Aku menyukai wajah imutnya yang seperti malaikat itu. Meskipun dia jahat, dan meskipun semua orang membencinya, aku akan tetap menyukainya. Akupun tak tau kenapa, hanya saja aku yakin jika pria kecil itu tak seburuk tampilan luarnya. Entahlah…

Awalnya aku juga membencinya seperti yang lain. Tapi perasaanku menjadi aneh semenjak aku melihatnya menangis sendirian di kelas saat kelas sudah usai, tanpa sengaja. Dia menangis sampai terisak-isak. Entah apa masalahnya, entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi saat itu, Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat sangat rapuh. Aku tak mengerti kenapa, hanya saja saat itu aku merasa jika dadaku juga sakit ketika melihatnya menangis, seolah ikut merasakan kesedihannya. Sejak hari itu dan seterusnya, hatiku selalu bergetar dan jantungku selalu berdebar aneh tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Kurasa aku sudah mulai tak normal.

_Aku yakin jika aku sudah jatuh cinta..._

**.**

**End Chanyeol Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Nightmare~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengumpat ketika melihat lelehan darah lagi-lagi turun dari kedua hidungnya. Entah mengapa belakangan dia menjadi sering mimisan seperti ini. Kepalanya juga jadi sering terasa pusing. Kegiatannya akhir-akhir ini memang benar-benar menggila, mulai dari mengajar les sana-sini dan kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya yang menguras pikiran serta tenaga yang dia miliki. Dia sudah berobat. Dan ayahnya bilang Dokter mengatakan jika tak ada penyakit serius pada tubuhnya. Dia hanya butuh istirahat lebih banyak karena fisiknya sudah terlalu lelah.

Chanyeol mencuci wajahnya dari lelehan darah yang berasal dari hidungnya. Tak ada pengering dalam toilet di sebelah Timur ini, membuatnya terpaksa harus memilih mengibas-ngibaskan tangan basahnya daripada harus melapnya ke seragam sekolahnya sendiri. Chayeol terus menerus mengibaskan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata bulatnya karena air yang menetes diwajahnya baru saja berusaha masuk kemata bulatnya. Tanpa dia duga –_karena memang dia tak melihatnya_- kibasan tangannya tanpa sengaja menyambar salah satu bagian tubuh seseorang yang berada di depannya. Orang tadi memekik, membuat Chanyeol sontak membuka mata. Bagai tersiram air es yang bisa membeku hanya dalam sepersekian detik, tubuh Chanyeol mematung ketika menyadari siapa pria yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya saat matanya menangkap sosok jelita itu, yang kini sedang sibuk mengerang kesal. Sepertinya tadi tangan Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menyentuh mata pria mungil itu karena saat ini Baekhyun sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sudah memerah dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja"kata Chanyeol panik.

Entah bagaimana otaknya bekerja, tapi dengan refleks Chanyeol menarik begitu saja pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun mendekat ketubuhnya. Disingkirkannya tangan pria mungil itu dari wajahnya sendiri, lalu Chanyeol memegangi pipi tirus pria itu, meniup-niup mata Baekhyun sampai pria mungil itu membuka mata.

Jantung Chanyeol menjadi sangat tak terkontrol saat matanya bertemu langsung dengan iris cokelat Baekhyun yang terdapat dibalik kelopak sipit tapi cantik itu. Mereka saling bertatapan beberapa lama dan saat sadar Baekhyun langsung mendorong Chanyeol dengan kasar sampai tubuh pria jangkung itu terjatuh keras di lantai kamar mandi yang basah.

"Dasar _namja_ brengsek! berani sekali kau menyentuh Byun Baekhyun! Mati

kau, mati! Rasakan ini!"

"Arrggghhhh"

Chanyeol memekik menahan sakit ketika kaki Baekhyun memijak kuat pergelangan tangan kanannya, menekan dan menggeseknya dengan keras ke lantai sampai menimbulkan bunyi seperti tulang patah. Sepertinya tulang tangan Chanyeol akan remuk sebentar lagi. Wajah Chanyeol memerah, menahan sakit yang teramat sangat dipergelangan tangannya, sedangkan pria mungil yang lebih berkuasa tak memperdulikan erangan kesakitan pria jangkung yang terbaring di lantai kamar mandi itu.

Baekhyun menarik kakinya setelah dia puas memberikan '_hukuman'_ pada Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu berjongkok, memperhatikan raut kesakitan Chanyeol dengan wajah puasnya. Senyum sinis dia lemparkan untuk pria jangkung itu ketika dia melihat mata bulat Chayeol menatap lemah kearahnya.

"Ini hukuman untukmu karena kau sudah berani membuat mataku sakit dan menyentuh bagian tubuhku dengan tanganmu yang kurang ajar itu. Kalau kau sampai berani mengulanginya lagi, kupastikan tanganmu bukan hanya akan patah, tapi benar-benar terpisah dari tubuhmu, kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol sambil tertawa menyebalkan.

"Jangan ulangi lagi. Kau harus mengingatnya ya Mr. 1%, err...Park Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun setelah membaca _nametag_ yang berada diseragam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bangkit setelah lagi-lagi menepuk pipi Chanyeol sedikit kuat, dan baru saja berniat pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa perasaan, tapi dengan kekejiannya yang overdosis, kaki Baekhyun bahkan masih sempat menghadiahkan satu tendangan kuat di perut Chanyeol, sampai darah segar muncrat dari mulut pria jangkung itu tanpa Baekhyun sadari karena pria mungil itu sudah melangkah menjauh tanpa menoleh lagi pada pria jangkung yang terlihat tak berdaya di belakangnya.

"Aakkhh...Baek...hyun...to...long..." rintih Chanyeol sebelum kepalanya terasa berputar-putar hingga akhirnya dia tak sadarkan diri dilantai kamar mandi yang basah dan dingin itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Nightmare~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun baru saja sampai dirumahnya dan dia langsung mengernyit bingung saat melihat banyak sekali orang yang kini sedang berkumpul dirumahnya. Dengan penuh tanda tanya di kepala, Baekhyun membawa dirinya masuk kerumah dan matanya langsung menemukan beberapa orang tengah berpakaian serba rapi, terlihat tengah sibuk menempelkan stiker merah tanda penyitaan ke seluruh barang-barang mewah yang berada dirumahnya. Emosinya naik mendadak, karena itu dia langsung berjalan cepat kearah Kim _Ahjussi_ yang sedang berdiri mematung disudut ruangan untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya saat ini.

"_Ahjussi_, apa-apaan ini? kenapa orang-orang ini menyita barang-barang kita? _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sedang tak berada di Korea, kenapa orang-orang ini bisa masuk kesini dan menempelkan stiker penyitaan seenaknya? cepat usir orang-orang ini dari rumahku!" perintah Baekhyun frustasi.

Pria yang dipanggil Kim _Ahjussi_ oleh Baekhyun itu hanya diam. Tatapannya sedih, membuat Baekhyun memiliki delusi yang aneh-aneh untuk menafsirkan tatapan mata itu.

"Tuan muda...Ayah dan Ibu anda sudah meninggal...mereka kecelakaan dan ternyata memiliki hutang yang sangat banyak pada _Bank_ Seoul, jadi pihak Bank menyita seluruh aset keluarga ini" jelas asisten kepercayaan keluarga Byun itu.

Baekhyun membeku. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa seperti debu yang baru saja dihempaskan oleh badai sampai dia tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi saat ini. Nyawanya seolah baru saja dicabut paksa dari tubuhnya, meninggalkan jejak kesakitan yang teramat dalam.

"Itu tidak mungkin..._Appa_ dan_ Eomma_ sangat kaya, untuk apa mereka berhutang? _Ahjussi_, kau bercanda kan? kau pasti bercanda!" kata Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh pria tua dihadapannya, tapi pria tua itu tetap diam.

Baekhyun semakin frustasi oleh sikap yang ditunjukkan pria tua itu. Kini matanya menatap tajam para pelayan yang berkumpul di ruangan. Kakinya berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka dengan tak sabaran.

"Kalian semua, kenapa hanya diam? cepat usir orang-orang ini brengsek!" kata Baekhyun sambil mencengkram salah satu kerah pelayan yang berada di sana. Tapi diluar dugaan, pelayan itu malah mendorongnya sampai terjatuh kelantai lalu menendang perutnya, persis seperti saat dia menendang perut Chanyeol tadi.

"Cihh! dasar anak tak tau diri, sudah miskin masih juga berlagak!" kata pelayan itu sambil meludah, menimbulkan gelak tawa dari pelayan-pelayan lain yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, mengejek dirinya yang bukan lagi siapa-siapa kini.

Baekhyun hanya diam, meremas rusuknya yang ngilu karena tendangan yang kuat tadi. Pria tua yang dipanggil Kim _Ahjussi_ menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun, menatap tajam pada para pelayan lainnya.

"Jangan keterlaluan kalian!" kata pria tua itu geram, lalu berusaha membantu Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, namun Baekhyun menepis uluran tangan Asisten keluarga Byun itu dengan kasar sambil meringis kesakitan dan berusaha bangkit dengan tenaganya sendiri.

"_A_-_Appa_ dan _Eomma_…dimana?" tanya Baekhyun lemah pada pria tua di hadapannya, yang kini sedang mengelus-elus dada dan perut Baekhyun yang ditendang oleh pelayan sialan tadi.

"Jasad mereka berada dirumah sakit milik keluarga Byun, Tuan muda" jawab pria tua itu prihatin.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan tak juga bertanya lagi. Kini dia berdiri dengan agak terbungkuk, lalu melangkah tertatih kearah pintu utama. Dia bawa tubuhnya masuk kedalam mobilnya, namun dalam sekejap saja tubuh mungilnya telah ditarik keluar oleh sopir pribadinya sendiri yang 15 menit lalu masih setia mengantarnya kemanapun, bahkan tubuh mungilnya dilemparkan begitu saja kejalan.

"Maaf Tuan muda, tapi aku bukan sopir anda lagi dan mobil ini bukan milik anda lagi, silahkan anda pergi tanpa menggunakan kendaraan ini" kata mantan sopirnya itu sambil membungkuk.

Airmata Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh kini setelah dia menahannya sekuat tenaga sejak tadi. Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar, lalu berusaha berdiri dan berjalan tertatih kearah pagar rumah mewahnya. Tapi tubuhnya lagi-lagi rubuh karena sebuah koper besar yang sangat berat melayang menghantam tubuhnya. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat pelayan yang pernah

disuruhnya membersihkan kolam renang sendirian, sedang tersenyum sinis kearahnya.

"Bawa pergi barangmu dari rumah ini bocah menyedihkan! Selamat menikmati hidup barumu sebagai _gembel_ jalanan, semoga kau bisa bertahan didunia yang kejam ini, Tuan muda Byun –_Arogan_- Baekhyun…Ahahaha..."

Baekhyun hanya diam, berusaha bangkit lagi dan menarik koper yang sangat berat itu dengan susah payah, kemudian dia membawa kakinya pergi dari rumah mewah yang pernah menjadi milik keluarganya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Nightmare~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun POV**

**.**

Akhirnya dengan bersusah payah aku sampai didepan rumah sakit tempat jasad ayah dan ibuku disimpan. Tapi lagi-lagi aku diusir dari tempat itu.

"Pergi kau anak _gembel!_ Pemilik Rumah Sakit ini tidak mengizinkan sembarang orang masuk. Hanya pasien pilihan yang boleh dirawat disini. Manusia-manusia 1% seperti kau tak boleh masuk kesini"

.

.

Nyut'

.

.

Hatiku sangat sakit ketika mendengarkan ucapan _security_ itu. Kata-kata yang dia ucapkan itu, aku yang mengajarkan padanya dulu. Aku tak menyangka jika kata-kata itu akhirnya akan dia arahkan padaku seperti sekarang. Jadi begini rasanya ditolak? Begini rasanya tak dianggap? Bagaimana bisa _security_ itu tak mengenalku, padahal setiap aku sakit, aku selalu mengucapkan kata-kata tadi untuk memperingatkannya. Apa dia tak mengenali wajahku?

Kata-kata yang pernah kuucapkan padanya, tiba-tiba saja terngiang-ngiang di telinga, membuat dadaku semakin terasa sesak.

.

"_**Dengarkan aku! Jangan sekali-kali kau mengizinkan 1% Human memasuki wilayah Rumah Sakit ini...aku tak mau mereka mengotori rumah sakitku dengan penyakit-penyakit miskin yang bersarang ditubuh mereka"**_

.

"Ughh"

Kutekan pelipisku yang terasa sangat pusing saat ini. Aku tak ingin menyerah dengan mudah. Karena itu akupun berusaha mati-matian mengatakan pada _security_ itu kalau aku adalah Byun Baekhyun, putera dari pemilik Rumah

Sakit ini dan aku hanya ingin melihat jenazah ayah dan ibuku, bukan ingin berobat. Tapi Paman _security_ itu tak percaya walaupun aku memohon-mohon padanya. Paman itu malah menyeret tubuhku keluar area Rumah Sakit dan setelahnya aku hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan sambil bersandar pada pagar Rumah Sakit yang sangat tinggi itu, meratapi nasibku yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Ya Tuhan...Aku tau aku sangat buruk, tapi tak kusangka Kau menghukumku sangat berat seperti ini...Bahkan hanya untuk melihat jenazah orangtuaku sendiri saja Kau tak mengizinkannya...hiks..."

Aku menangis disana sampai aku lelah, lalu dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki akupun berjalan tertatih sambil menyeret koperku. Aku tak tau harus kemana. Aku tak memiliki uang sepeser pun, dan aku meninggalkan ponselku dimobilku yang sudah bukan milikku lagi. Hujan turun dengan deras mengguyur tubuhku hingga aku menggigil kedinginan. Dan buruknya lagi saat ini aku merasa sangat lapar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah jauh berjalan, akhirnya aku terduduk lelah didepan sebuah toko roti. Tubuhku terasa lemas, dan perutku perih. Aku melihat orang yang berlalu lalang keluar masuk toko roti itu dan hanya bisa meneguk ludah sambil memegangi perutku ketika melihat roti-roti yang berada dibalik plastik bening dibawa oleh orang-orang yang keluar dari toko roti itu. Aku sangat lapar.

"_Eomma_...lihat _Oppa_ itu, sepertinya dia sangat lapar...bolehkah aku memberikan roti ini padanya?"

Seorang gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun berusaha membujuk ibunya agar mengizinkannya berbagi roti yang baru dibelinya padaku. Aku berdoa didalam hati dengan penuh harap. Aku sangat mengharapkan jika wanita itu mengizinkan puterinya memberikan roti itu padaku, dan doaku terkabul. Wanita itu mengangguk. Aku bersorak dalam hati saat gadis kecil itu menghampiriku dan memberikan sebungkus roti miliknya padaku. Kuterima pemberiannya sambil

mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Gadis itu juga memberikan botol minum bermotif _hello kitty_ berisi air miliknya padaku, membuatku hampir menangis karena terharu. Ternyata masih ada yang mau peduli pada orang sombong sepertiku.

Aku memakan roti itu seperti manusia kesetanan sampai beberapa kali tersedak karena makan terlalu cepat. Aku makan sambil menangis, lagi-lagi meratapi nasibku yang sangat menyedihkan. Aku benar-benar seperti _gembel_ sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku kembali berjalan tak tentu arah. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, tiba-tiba saja kepalaku pusing, dan aku juga menggigil. Aku baru ingat jika aku memiliki sebuah koper, karena itu aku menghentikan langkahku dan menidurkan koperku di tepi jalan, aku akan mencari sesuatu di dalam koper, mungkin ada baju hangat disana. Tapi baru saja hendak membuka koper itu, kepalaku berdenyut dan tiba-tiba saja dunia seakan berputar-putar dalam penglihatanku. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padaku, yang aku tau beberapa detik setelahnya seluruh dunia terlihat gelap. Aku pingsan.

**.**

**End Baekhyun Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Nightmare~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria tua baru saja keluar dari toko obat. Dia baru saja menebus obat resep dokter untuk puteranya yang kini sedang dirawat dirumah sakit. Tapi langkahnya mendadak terhenti ketika matanya mengangkap sesosok tubuh mungil yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tepi jalan. Dihampirinya tubuh mungil itu dan dia balikkan agar matanya mampu melihat wajah pria remaja yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya itu. Kelopak keriput dari sepasang mata pria tua itu melebar saat melihat wajah pria remaja yang berada dalam pelukannya. Pria itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, mantan Tuan mudanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ya Tuhan...Tuan muda...apa yang terjadi padamu? tubuhmu sangat panas...Tuan

Muda, sadarlah..." kata pria itu sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Baekhyun. Tapi karena Baekhyun tak kunjung sadar, pria tua itupun menggendong Baekhyun dan menarik koper milik Baekhyun menuju Rumah Sakit yang terletak tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang, tempat dimana anaknya juga dirawat saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Nightmare~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung menemukan seorang pria tua yang tengah melemparkan senyuman hangat untuknya.

"Tuan muda...anda sudah sadar?"

Baekhyun menatap aneh pada pria tua itu. Baekhyun merasa familiar dengan wajah pria tua dihadapannya, dan Baekhyun sedang berusaha mengingatnya saat ini.

"Anda ingat pada saya Tuan muda? Saya adalah pelayan yang anda pecat seminggu yang lalu karena tak mengerti dengan instruksi yang anda berikan...haha...saya memang bodoh" kata pria itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Baekhyun tercekat dan menatap pria itu dengan nanar. _Jadi?_

"Maaf saya seenaknya menyentuh anda Tuan...anda pingsan ditengah jalan dan anda juga demam, jadi saya terpaksa membawa anda kesini"

Mata Baekhyun memanas. Pria mungil itu mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Baekhyun menangis, membuat pria tua yang menolongnya menjadi terkejut.

"Tu-Tuan…Anda menangis? A-Astaga...jangan menangis Tuan, maaf jika saya salah...saya hanya-"

Ucapan pria itu terhenti mendadak karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku...aku bersalah padamu, kumohon maafkan aku…Tuhan sudah menghukumku...hiks...Maafkan aku _Ahjussi…_"

Pria tua itu tertegun, tapi kemudian mengeluarkan desahannya satu kali. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil Baekhyun, lalu ditepuk-tepuknya punggung pria mungil itu dengan sayang.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi...Jangan merasa menyesal, aku tak pernah merasa marah padamu, aku menyayangimu Tuan…sudahlah…jangan menangis lagi…tak apa-apa, aku disini…"

Baekhyun akhirnya berusaha tenang. Dengan penuh emosi dan kesedihan, dia menceritakan segalanya pada pria tua di hadapannya itu. Sungguh tak diduga oleh Baekhyun jika dia akan mengalami ini semua dalam hidupnya, ditolong oleh orang yang pernah dia sakiti, bukankah Tuhan sangat baik padanya? Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karena pria tua itu mengenalnya, dan juga bersyukur karena pria tua itu yang menolongnya. Pria tua dihadapanya ini sangat baik, membayar seluruh biaya rumah sakit Baekhyun, lalu membawa Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya. Bahkan Baekhyun diizinkan menggunakan kamar puteranya yang saat ini masih berada di rumah sakit, agar Baekhyun bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri Tuan muda, maaf jika rumah ini kurang nyaman untuk anda"

"Tidak, ini sangat nyaman…" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Jika ada yang anda butuhkan, anda bisa bertanya pada saya Tuan"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum miris. Bagaimana bisa orang tua ini sangat baik padanya? Baekhyun merasa sangat terharu dan juga sedih.

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan lagi…aku _namja_ miskin sekarang…" kata Baekhyun lemah.

Pria tua itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun, memberi kekuatan pada pria mungil itu.

"Jangan sedih lagi, masih ada aku…aku akan selalu membantumu ketika kau butuh…Umm, jika tak boleh memanggil Tuan lagi, bolehkah aku memanggilmu _'nak'_ dan menganggapmu puteraku sendiri? Kau seumuran dengan puteraku"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat senang _Ahjussi_…terserah mau memanggilku bagaimana…kau bebas memanggilku dengan apapun yang kau suka…"

Pria tua itu tersenyum.

"Panggil aku Park _Ahjussi_ nak"

"Hmm…baiklah…aku mengerti…" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

".…."

"Oh, bukankah tadi _Ahjussi_ bilang jika _Ahjussi_ memiliki seorang putera? Dimana dia?"

"Ah, ya…haha…dia sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Kemarin pihak sekolahnya mengantarkannya pulang karena menemukannya pingsan dilantai toilet sekolah...tulang tangannya patah dan rusuknya juga bergeser...kondisinya sangat parah, jadi harus dirawat dirumah sakit –_pria tua itu berdehem satu kali- _tapi puteraku sudah taka pa-apa…Aku akan kembali kerumah sakit lagi, kau tinggal dirumah sendiri dulu tak apa-apa kan nak?"

"Ya, tentu saja _Ahjussi…_" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum (lagi).

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun melemparkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berukuran sedang milik putera pria yang telah menolongnya. Dia letakkan lengan kanannya di atas keningnya sendiri. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja memori otaknya melayang pada pria jangkung yang dihajarnya kemarin di sekolah begitu mendengar penyebab putera pria yang menolongnya terpaksa menginap di Rumah Sakit. Keadaan mereka begitu mirip.

_Bagaimana keadaan namja tinggi itu saat ini? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?~_bathin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamar itu, lalu menatap dinding didepannya. Mata sipitnya membulat ketika melihat sebuah foto yang terpajang di dinding kamar. Seorang pria tampan sedang tersenyum lebar dalam foto itu, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Foto pria yang dihajarnya kemarin.

Baekhyun bangkit dengan cepat dan menatap dengan teliti foto itu. Baekhyun berharap dia salah, tapi ternyata tak ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya. Pria yang ada di dalam foto memang adalah pria yang dia tendang di toilet kemarin siang.

"Ja-jadi…_namja_ itu adalah…"

Baekhyun berlari cepat kearah dapur, mencari pria tua yang telah menolongnya dan menemukan pria tua itu sedang mengemasi makanan yang akan dibawanya kerumah sakit untuk anaknya.

"_A_-_Ahjussi_…Ap-apa puteramu adalah Pa-Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Pria tua itu membulatkan mulutnya.

"Eo? anda mengenal putera saya? dia memang bersekolah disekolah keluarga anda selama ini…haha…dia sedikit pintar nak, dia bisa bersekolah di sana hanya karena dia memiliki beasiswa. Wah...putera saya sangat beruntung dikenal oleh anda…" kata ayah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melemas. Tubuh mungilnya merosot ke lantai dan (lagi-lagi), pria mungil itu menangis.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa yang telah kulakukan? Akulah yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi seperti itu _Ahjussi_, aku pelakunya, aku sangat jahat, bunuh saja aku...cepat bunuh aku...aku tak pantas hidup lagi...Aku monster…" kata Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan tangan ayah Chanyeol kelehernya sendiri, menyuruh agar pria tua itu mencekiknya saja sampai mati.

Tapi tanpa di duga, pria tua itu malah memeluknya.

"Jadi anda yang menyakiti Chanyeol? sudahlah...jangan disesali lagi...lagipula umur Chanyeol memang sudah tak lama lagi…tanpa anda pukul pun Chanyeol memang sudah akan mati…" kata ayah Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasa dunia berputar dan berbalik dengan cepat. Tubuhnya kembali membeku.

"Ap-apa maksudnya?"

"Puteraku mengidap kanker otak...usianya diperkirakan hanya tinggal 8 bulan lagi..." jelas ayah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Ja-jadi aku telah menyiksa orang yang sedang sekarat? a-aku bukan manusia...a-aku...hiks..." lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya.

"Sudahlah nak, tak usah disesali lagi. Jika kau ingin menebus kesalahanmu, kau cukup membantuku merawat puteraku saja...kau mau kan?"

Baekhyun memeluk erat-erat pria tua di hadapannya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun _Ahjussi!_ Apapun! Jika aku harus memberikan nyawaku pun pasti akan kulakukan...Maafkan aku…hiks…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Nightmare~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun POV**

**.**

Park _Ahjussi_ dan aku akhirnya sampai didepan kamar rawat Park Chanyeol. Park _Ahjussi _sudah masuk duluan, sedangkan aku masih mematung didepan pintu. Aku dapat mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang menyambut ayahnya dengan senang. Dengan memberanikan diriku, akhirnya aku melangkah masuk kedalam dan mataku dapat melihat Chanyeol yang langsung menatapku dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Kuremas bajuku, bersiap menerima makian dari _namja_ tinggi itu. Tapi...

"_A-Appa_...bagaimana bisa malaikat cantik ini berada disini?" tanya Chanyeol pada ayahnya sambil menatapku.

Aku terpaku. _Malaikat cantik? Aku?_

Kulihat Park _Ahjussi_ tersenyum, lalu mengisyaratkan padaku agar mendekat kearah mereka. Dengan memantapkan keberanian, aku berjalan perlahan kearah mereka, tapi hatiku kembali resah karena Chanyeol menatapku terus-menerus sejak tadi dengan tatapan bodohnya. Aku hanya diam sampai Park _Ahjussi_ pergi meninggalkan kami berdua dalam ruangan itu.

"K-kau...benarkah kau Byun Baekhyun? K-kenapa kau bisa berada di-disini?" tanya Chanyeol gugup padaku.

Aku hanya diam. Kutatap tangannya yang memakai _gips_, membuat perasaan bersalahku tiba-tiba saja kembali muncul.

"Apa kau sungguhan? Bolehkah a-aku menyentuhmu? " katanya sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya yang tak terluka kewajahku.

Chanyeol menyentuh pipiku dan mengelusnya lembut. Aku hanya diam sambil memejamkan mataku, menikmati sentuhannya. Aku tak tau apa yang kupikirkan, tapi tiba-tiba saja tanganku bergerak menangkap tangannya yang tadi mengelus pipiku. Perasaanku mendadak jadi dramatis ketika mengetahui betapa baiknya pria yang berada di hadapanku ini, bahkan setelah aku melukainya. Aku menahan tangannya diwajahku sambil menangis. Ya Tuhan…aku benar-benar cengeng.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku…kumohon maafkan aku" kataku sambil terisak-isak dihadapannya.

Chanyeol terkesiap, lalu sekejap saja terlihat sangat panik dengan tingkahku. Di hapusnya airmataku berkali-kali, yang bukannya membuatku semakin tenang, malah aku semakin merasa bersalah padanya. Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap sangat baik padaku?

"Tenanglah Baekhyun…jangan menangis…" katanya menenangkan, sambil terus berusaha menghapus air mataku.

Entahlah…Aku juga ingin berhenti menangis, tapi aku tak bisa. Airmataku malah berlomba-lomba jatuh menggenangi pipiku.

Dunia seolah berhenti berputar. Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, dan entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol, tapi tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menciumku di bibir, membuatku sontak membeku dan tangisanku mendadak terhenti. Aku menatapnya _shock_ dan dia juga tampak _shock_ dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Kami berdiam beberapa lama, diselimuti oleh kecanggungan, sampai akhirnya keheningan pecah ketika Chanyeol mulai berbicara.

"M-maafkan aku Baekhyun...A-aku hanya tak tahan melihatmu menangis seperti itu...disini rasanya tak nyaman…" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya.

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Tak nyaman?" tanyaku, meminta penjelasan.

Chanyeol meringis, menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan menatap ke sekeliling beberapa saat, sedangkan aku menunggu. Aku menunggu penjelasan darinya. Kulihat Chanyeol menarik nafasnya sebelum kembali menatapku.

"Sebenarnya aku… "

Aku menahan nafasku ketika dia berbicara. Dia sengaja memotong ucapannya di tengah, membuatku menebak-nebak apa yang ingin dia ucapkan. Dia kembali menarik nafasnya, terlihat sangat gugup padaku. Kenapa dia?

Aku menatap aneh padanya ketika dia meraih jemariku, dan matanya menatap dalam pada mataku. Jantungku seakan ingin meledak, apalagi saat dia mengatakan…

"Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun…" akunya.

Lagi-lagi, dunia seolah berhenti berputar dari porosnya. Aku terdiam. Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa padanya, aku terlalu _shock_. Yang kulakukan hanya menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, tapi Chanyeol malah terlihat panik dengan reaksiku.

"M-maafkan aku…aku sangat lancang mengatakan ini padamu. Maaf, Tuan muda Byun Baekhyun...ma-"

_Bodoh._

Entah apa yang kupikirkan, tapi aku baru saja menarik tengkuknya dan mencium

bibirnya, menghentikan ucapan maaf bodohnya itu padaku. Dapat kurasakan dengan jelas jika dia sangat _shock_ ketika aku menarik wajahku dari wajahnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, tampak lucu, membuatku gemas.

Kukecup kembali bibirnya, agak lama kali ini. Kugerakkan bibirku berdasarkan insting, melumat bibir penuhnya itu dengan penuh perasaan.

_Perasaan?_

Aku menarik bibirku darinya ketika nafasku mulai tak terkendali. Dengan dahi yang masih saling menempel, kubelai garis rahangnya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol….Aku akan menebus kesalahanku…Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu" janjiku.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Mmm…"

"Kalau begitu...maukah kau menjadi milikku Byun Baekhyun?" bisiknya.

Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Apapun Park Chanyeol…jika kau ingin aku jadi milikmu, maka aku adalah milikmu…terima kasih sudah memaafkanku…"

Dia tak menjawab, kami hanya diam hingga akhirnya kepalaku terjatuh di bahunya. Aku akan membahagiakan pria baik ini, aku janji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Nightmare~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah malam itu, adalah hari-hari dimana hanya ada kebahagiaan dalam hidupku. Ayah Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan hubungan tak normal kami, tapi anehnya dia malah mendukung. Yah, Park _Ahjussi_ adalah ayah yang baik, dia pasti lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan puteranya daripada idealisnya sendiri.

Hari terus berganti. Minggu berganti menjadi bulan. Tak terasa sudah 6 bulan aku hidup bersama Chanyeol dan ayahnya. Aku telah banyak berubah. Sifat aroganku

telah lenyap tak berbekas. Aku mulai bisa menghargai orang lain seperti manusia pada umumnya. Aku tak lagi monster. Julukan 1% _Human_ tak ada lagi dalam kamusku, semua orang menjadi sama. Chanyeol memberikanku warna baru yang indah dalam hidupku. Dan perlahan tapi pasti benih-benih cinta tumbuh dalam hatiku, untuk Chanyeol. Hingga bulan ke-enam ini, sudah sangat jelas kurasakan jika seluruh hatiku telah di taklukkan olehnya. Aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Semakin banyak hari yang kulewati bersamanya, semakin besar pula cintaku padanya. Tapi aku sadar kebahagiaan itu tak akan bertahan lama. Sudah 6 bulan, berarti waktuku bersamanya hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Mau atau tidak hari yang mengerikan itu semakin dekat.

Semakin bertambah hari-hari berlalu, semakin banyak pula airmata yang kukeluarkan. Kadang aku berharap jika semua kejadian ini hanyalah mimpi burukku saja. Tapi setiap bangun tidur, aku menyadari jika ini semua adalah realita. Semua adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit yang harus kulewati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Nightmare~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan bersinar cerah. Bintang-bintang berkerlap-kerlip indah. Aku dan Chanyeol berdiri berdua di atas atap di luar jendela kamar Chanyeol seperti biasanya. Setiap malam yang kami miliki kami habiskan untuk menatap pemandangan yang menakjubkan itu, sambil merenda kenangan-kenangan kami, tentu saja. Biasanya Chanyeol akan menggodaku terus-menerus. Dia akan tertawa puas jika dia berhasil membuat pipiku merona, dan aku akan memukulnya karena aku kesal, lalu dia akan mengataiku anarkis setelahnya.

"Baek, kau tau apa yang menarik dari dirimu?"

Aku menoleh tanpa minat padanya. Pasti dia mau menggombaliku lagi.

"Tidak"

"Kau cantik"

"_Hell_ Chanyeol…aku tampan"

"Tidak-tidak, kau cantik…"

"Ya, terserah kau saja" kataku malas. Kutautkan jari-jariku padanya dan kujatuhkan kepalaku, bersandar didadanya.

"Apa aku secantik itu?" tanyaku.

"Hmm...kau lebih cantik dari _yeoja_ manapun yang pernah kutemui didunia ini"

_Hhh…lagi-lagi dia menggombal._

"Benarkah?"

"Eo"

"…."

"…."

"Yeol…bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Dia tertawa. "Tentu saja"

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku? Aku pernah sangat jahat padamu, tapi kenapa kau menyukaiku?

"_Well_…entahlah…menyukai seseorang tak memerlukan alasan"

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapan. Yah, dia benar. Menyukai tak perlu alasan, namun membenci memiliki banyak alasan.

"…."

"…."

"Baekkie…"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau…umm…menyukaiku?"

Kutarik kepalaku dari dadanya, lalu aku berbalik. Kutatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Bodoh" umpatku, membuat alisnya terangkat karena bingung.

Kucubit pipinya, lalu ku kecup bibirnya satu kali.

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu"

Dia tertawa.

"Hanya suka? Padahal aku sudah mencintaimu lho" katanya.

Aku terdiam. Hatiku rasanya ingin meledak mendengar kata-kata cinta itu. Sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat. Aku tersenyum tanpa kusadari.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol…" jawabku tulus.

Kuraih tangannya dan menautkan jari-jariku ke sela-sela jemarinya. Kusandarkan lagi kepalaku pada dadanya. Aku bahagia mengenal pria ini, tapi sayang waktuku bersamanya tidak bisa sesuai dengan keinginanku. Tak bisa lebih lama lagi, selama yang kuharapkan. Jika mengingat bahwa Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang sedang berada dalam ambang kematian, rasanya aku ingin lenyap saja dari dunia ini, dan pergi membawanya bersamaku, terserah mau kemana, yang penting kami bisa terbebas dari lengan takdir. Tapi itu semua adalah hal yang sangat mustahil, benar kan?

Kulepaskan pelukanku, lalu aku mendongak. Kutatap wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum itu. Wajah Chanyeol memang sangat tampan. Angin malam yang hilir-mudik menerbangkan ujung-ujung rambutnya yang ikal, membuatnya terkesan _sexy_ dalam pandanganku. Sampai berapa lama lagi aku bisa menatap wajahnya seperti ini?

.

.

.

Tes...

.

.

.

Tes...

.

.

.

Tanpa kuinginkan, airmataku jatuh. Perasaanku berubah menjadi dramatis saat (lagi-lagi) mengingat jika Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang sedang berada di ambang kematian. Kenyataan pahit itu seolah menamparku dengan keras, membuatku terasa sangat hancur. Saat tak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi, kupeluk erat dirinya, lalu aku menangis didadanya, membuatnya terkejut atas tingkahku.

"Baekkie? Hey…kenapa menangis?" tanyanya panik. Dia berusaha menatap wajahku, tapi aku menolak dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Baekhyun?"

"Aku sangat takut Yeollie...Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu..." isakku.

Chanyeol mengelus kepalaku dan sesekali menciumnya.

"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi Baek...Aku akan selalu ada untukmu…selamanya..."

Dia hanya mencoba menghiburku. Aku tau dia mencoba menenangkan, tapi rasanya malah semakin menyakitkan untukku.

"Ini sudah bulan keenam Yeol, dan waktu kita bersama hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi…rasanya aku-"

Chanyeol menarikku cepat. Dia membungkam ucapanku dengan ciuman lembutnya. Tangan kekarnya memeluk tubuhku rapat-rapat ketubuhnya sendiri. Dia menangkup wajahku setelah dia menarik dirinya. Diusapnya pipiku pelan-pelan, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Ayo kita tidur...setelah bangun besok, anggap saja ini semua hanya mimpi buruk Baekkie…aku berjanji aku akan selalu berada disampingmu untuk selamanya. Bukan hanya untuk 2 bulan, tapi 2 tahun, 20 tahun, atau 200 tahun lagi, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan menjagamu dan mencintaimu selama waktu yang kau inginkan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Nightmare~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dunia serasa terbalik. Itulah yang kurasakan. Aku sangat bingung saat ini. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi. Ketika bangun tidur aku menemukan diriku terbaring diranjangku yang empuk, dirumahku yang mewah, yang seharusnya sudah disita oleh _Bank_ sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Aku sangat yakin kalau tadi malam aku tidur dipelukan Chanyeol kekasihku, tapi kenapa sekarang aku berada di sini? Aku sungguh bingung.

Dengan kepala yang penuh dengan pertanyaan, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamarku. Kudapati para pelayan rumahku membungkukkan tubuh mereka, menyambutku. Aku terus melangkah turun kelantai satu, Dan tebak apa yang kudapatkan? Aku menemukan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sedang menikmati teh

_camomile_ mereka, seperti rutinitas yang mereka lakukan setiap pagi, seperti biasanya.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

"Oh, Baekhyun? Kau sudah bangun sayang? Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa kau mimpi indah semalam?" tanya _Eomma _padaku.

Aku menatap mereka bingung. _Bukankah mereka sudah mati? Tapi mengapa sekarang mereka ada dihadapanku?_

"Baekyun? Kenapa hanya diam? Kemarilah..._Appa_ merindukanmu..."

Aku tak tau bagaimana mendefinisikan apa yang kini kurasakan. Mulutku hanya diam membisu, dan tubuhku tak bergerak. Aku membeku pada posisiku.

_Apa yang telah terjadi?_

_Apa artinya semua ini?_

Segala pertanyaan pelik singgah di dalam otakku, dan tiba-tiba satu kalimat terngiang-ngiang di telingaku ketika aku merasa sangat kalut. _Ucapan Chanyeol tadi malam…_

.

.

.

_**Setelah bangun besok, anggap saja ini semua hanya mimpi buruk Baekkie…**_

.

.

.

_**Mimpi**__**buruk?**_

.

.

.

_**Mimpi buruk?**_

.

.

.

_**Mimpi buruk, benarkah?**_

.

.

.

_Tidak! Itu tidak benar!_

_Segala kejadian buruk itu tak semuanya mimpi buruk! _

_Jika benar itu semua hanya mimpi buruk, kenapa Tuhan menyisipkan Chanyeol kedalam mimpi buruk itu? _

_Aku sungguh tak rela jika ternyata Chanyeol juga hanya bagian dari mimpi buruk itu..._

_Aku tak bisa menerimanya!_

_Doaku terkabul. Appa dan Eomma telah kembali. Kehidupanku yang dulu telah kembali. Tapi kenapa aku harus kehilangan Chanyeolku?_

Tubuhku ambruk. Aku terduduk di lantai karena kaki-kakiku terasa sangat lemas. Tubuhku bergetar hebat beberapa saat lalu tangisku pecah tanpa bisa kutahan lagi. Aku emosi! Aku marah! Dan aku sedih…

_Dimana Chanyeolku? Dimana dia?_

Aku terisak-isak hebat sambil menepuk-nepuk dadaku yang terasa amat sesak, membuat _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ langsung berlari kearahku. Mereka mengelus-elus punggungku dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan putera mereka yang kini menangis sesenggukan seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja putus cinta.

"Baekhyun? Hey, kenapa menangis? Jangan menangis sayang…_Appa_ dan _Eomma_ disini…" kata _Eomma_ sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku dengan tepukan lembutnya.

"Ada apa nak? Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu pada kami" _Appa_ yang bicara kali ini.

Apa yang harus kujawab? Aku tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Yang kulakukan saat ini hanya memanggil _namanya_.

"Yeollie...Aku ingin Chanyeolku _Appa_...Aku ingin Chanyeol, _Eomma_...Kembalikan Chanyeolku…" kataku sambil terisak-isak.

_Eomma_ terkekeh, lalu ditangkupnya pipi tirusku dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Dia berikan senyum hangatnya untukku, dan diusapnya air mataku.

"_Appa_ dan _Eomma_ akan mengembalikan Chanyeolmu sayang...Asal kau mau berjanji tak akan menjadi anak nakal lagi, kau setuju, hmm?" kata _Eomma_ lembut, disambut dengan senyuman jahil _Appa_.

.

.

.

"….."

.

.

.

"….."

.

.

.

_Mereka akan mengembalikan Chanyeol? Apa maksudnya?_

.

.

.

Tangisanku terhenti. Dan kini aku menatap bingung kearah kedua orangtuaku yang sedang tersenyum itu, tapi mereka hanya diam, padahal aku butuh penjelasan saat ini.

"Nah, Pangeranmu datang" kata _Appa_, dengan tatapn lurus kearah belakang punggungku.

Kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, lalu _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, tersenyum pada '_seseorang'_ yang berdiri di balik punggungku.

_Siapa?_

"Terima kasih…Kau telah membuat putera kami berubah. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan, aku akan menggantungkan hidup putera kesayanganku padamu…Jagalah dia…" kata _Appa_ pada '_dia'_.

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Dengan perasaan campur aduk dan ritme jantung yang menggila kuputar leherku kearah orang itu. Mata sipitku melebar ketika aku tau siapa dia. Park Chanyeol, dia berdiri beberapa meter di belakangku. Dia benar-benar adalah Park Chanyeol, kekasihku...

"Hai sayang…bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam? Apa kau mendapatkan mimpi buruk?" katanya lembut.

Dengan gemetar aku berusaha berdiri. Kubalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Dia tersenyum disana, terlihat sangat segar dan tampan dengan celana hitam dan kemeja jeans biru langitnya. Tangannya sudah terbuka, menungguku datang

kepelukannya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama aku langsung membawa kaki-kaki kecilku berlari kearahnya. Kupeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Dia benar-benar nyata. Dia bukan bagian dari mimpi buruk itu. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, kekasihku…

"Yeollie...Syukurlah kau nyata...Kau bukan hanya ada dalam mimpiku. Syukurlah…" kataku lega, dan lagi-lagi aku menangis dipelukannya.

Kurasakan pelukannya mengerat pada tubuhku. Dikecupnya kepalaku beberapa kali, lalu dia terkekeh geli.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu? Aku akan selalu bersamamu Baekkie… Aku akan menjaga dan mencintaimu, bukan hanya untuk 2 bulan, tapi 2 tahun, 20 tahun, bahkan 200 tahun lagi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu selama waktu yang kau inginkan…" katanya lembut. Diusapnya pipiku yang basah dengan jari-jarinya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mendongak. Kutatap matanya dalam-dalam. Aku melemparkan senyumku juga untuknya, senyum terbaik yang aku punya. Dia menatapku sambil terdiam. Kami tak tau apa yang kami lakukan. Dunia serasa lenyap dan aku merasa jika hanya ada kami berdua saja di dunia untuk saat ini. Chanyeol mencengkram tengkukku, dan aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku ke lehernya. Dia mendekat, lalu memejamkan matanya ketika bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Mungkin kami memang sedang gila karena cinta. Kami berciuman di tengah-tengah ruangan dimana berpuluh pasang mata dapat menyaksikan apa yang kami lakukan. Ah, abaikan saja segalanya, kami tak perduli. Aku hanya ingin menikmati romantisme ini tanpa memikirkan apapun. Chanyeol nyata. Dia sehat. Dia ada disini, dalam pelukanku. Dia memenuhi janjinya padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jadi begitu..._

_Semua sudah direncanakan..._

_Kalian ingin membuatku menjadi lebih baik, dan misi kalian berhasil..._

_Terima kasih Appa...Terima kasih Eomma...Terima kasih Park Ahjussi...Terima kasih Kim Ahjussi…Dan juga…_

_Terima kasih Park Chanyeol..._

_Terima kasih karena kau menepati janjimu..._

_Kau benar, kita akan saling mencintai…_

_Bukan hanya untuk 2 bulan lagi…_

_Tapi 2...20...Bahkan 200 tahun lagi, kita akan tetap saling mencintai..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Nightmare~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau tidak sakit kan?"

"Tidak"

"Kau bukan pasien yang sedang sekarat kan?"

"Bukan"

"Kau akan tetap bersamaku selama yang aku inginkan kan?"

"Ya sayang…"

"Janji?"

"Ya, aku janji _Baby_…"

"Baiklah, kupegang janjimu"

"Ya, pegang janjiku"

"Aku mencintaimu Yeol…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Baek…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FF gaje dan mendramatisir! **_**Well**_**, ada yang sudah pernah baca FF ini? Pasti udah ada ya? FF ini emang FF lama, kemaren aku bongkar-bongkar docx FF jadulku dan nemu FF ini. FF ini pernah aku remake ke HunHan, mungkin beberapa dari kalian udah ada yang pernah baca FF Nightmare versi HunHan juga di FB aku…Inilah pair originalnya, Chanbaek! **

**Gatau kenapa abis baca ulang aku masih ngerasa emosi ama karakter Baekhyun di FF ini dan aku greget banget…Ya berhubung ini salah satu FF favoritku jadinya aku post juga deh disini, kali aja ada yang belom baca ini FF…huehehehe…**

**Ada yang belom bacakah? Yang belom baca review cubak…Khamsamnida *bow***


End file.
